


Trampoline

by butterfly_effects



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Fixed of The Good Doctor 2x18 "Trampoline", He was in pain yet he saved another person, I want to change the ending anyway, M/M, Please love Shaun, Seriously I don't know why I did this, That is what really means "The Good Doctor"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_effects/pseuds/butterfly_effects
Summary: In which Shaun was fired from St. Bonaventure Hospital and got himself into troubles in a barroom fight.In which Neil was worried about Shaun and quickly took care of him.Fixed of The Good Doctor 2x18 “Trampoline”





	Trampoline

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! This is my first child. I did know Freddie Highmore since "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" and also "Bates Motel". Thanks God he accepted the role of Shaun Murphy in "The Good Doctor". I really in love with his character, and so do we! That's why I create this story. Please support me. Thank you!

_Shaun was not okay. Definitely ._

_Glassman introduced him a better job after he got fired from St. Bonaventure by Dr. Han, his boss, who he could tell rightaway that he deeply (and secretly) agreed with Autism Speaks._

_Han mocked him, told him that he could not “control his emotions”, and "unprofessional", and other kinds of mocking that he could understand since young._

_He was angry, and frustrated, and confused. He did not know why he was moved to pathology, and now got the sack. Well, who else could control their emotions when they got the sack, and could not do their favorite, usual jobs?_

_He just walked, and when he looked up, he realized that he was in a bar. And the next thing he knew was a tiny cup of alcohol placing in front of his seat .Shaun did not enjoy parties nor alcohol. He preferred a quiet, organized life. But that life did not belong to him anymore, so broke the rule might not count this time._

_Shaun saw a guy that was opposite him. He could see that this guy was sad, so he tried to have a talk with him._

_However, seemed like he was not interested in Shaun's words, and he just wanted to stand up and left. Shaun was confused because of the ignorance, so he told him, again and again, that he was a surgeon._

_He successfully attracted the man's attention, but not in a good way._

_\- I don't like being touched!_

_Shaun said, in a firm yet scared voice when the man shoved him hardly._

_-Shut up!_

_That man then kicked Shaun, right on the position of the left rib. Shaun could feel the pain, yet he was too scared to scream out and ran away. That man was making nonsensed. He just screamed and shouted and kicked something. Then Shaun felt something… weird from the man in front of him._

_Right after that moment, the bully passed out, hit his head on the floor, and blood spread out. Shaun managed to get up on his feet, shaking the fainted feelings of pain away and called an emergency._

\- Shaun? Come in. Tell us what you saw, what you did.

Claire's voice cut through the line of his mind. Her voice was still soothing and sweet like that, Shaun thought to himself.

He wanted to come in right away, but he was afraid that when Ne... oh no, not Neil… Dr. Melendez will worry to dead.

Claire sat next to him in the emergency car, then put her hand on his shoulder. He did not reject it.

Claire soothed him:

\- Shaun, come in. Dr. Melendez was way too worried when he knew that you lost your job, and he wanted to know how you going…

\- I'm not a doctor anymore.

Claire looked straight into that blue, sad eyes. They stayed like that for a while until Claire spoke:

\- Shaun, you are still a doctor. And we want to know what happened to the patient so that we could save him. Isn’t that your ultimate target when you chose to work here?

Shaun nodded silently, then stood up and went with Claire.

When Dr. Melendez saw him, Shaun could point out that he was definitely worried. He just looked at him, but did not move an inch. His eyes only spoke out a lot.

_Shaun, please meet me after work._

Shaun shook his head, then focused on the patient, avoiding Dr. Melendez's look.

<><><><><>

After that, when everybody left, Shaun and Neil had a talk at the car park.

\- Shaun, I wish I could help you more. I cannot stand there to see you get fired. I will try to get that job back...

\- Neil, it's okay. I don't need it. I can find another job.

\- Shaun, when you came here, there was something strange. Are you really fine?

 _I'm not okay_ , Shaun thought, but then he just spoke out quietly:

\- I'm fine, don't worry.

\- Really? Do you need me to take you home?

\- No thanks, I can take a bus.

Shaun left instantly, leaving behind a shocked and concerned Dr. Melendez.

<><><><><>

The next day, Shaun went to the hospital immediately, only to felt the intense, burning pain from his left crib. He ran straight forward to the restroom, with each of his step create more and more burden onto his injuries.

He lifted his shirt up to see the bruise started to get darker. Then a cold wind came, caused him to cough violently.

 _Blood..._ He thought to himself. He gathered them and came to Carly.

\- I have a sample I'd like you to test.

He quietly said, trying to avoid the concerned look of Carly.

\- Shaun, you don't work here anymore. How do you have a patient?

He sighed slightly before he lied.

\- It's Claire's patient.

That lie was so lame that he could easily pointed it out. And so did Carly.

\- There's no patient name on it. What are this patient's symptoms?

He tried to avoid this question. He knew his symptoms so badly that he could order himself to just face the truth.

But he could not. And he _will not_ do that.

\- He's coughing blood.

Carly sighed, then took it.

\- I'll expedite the test.

Later on, he was sitting all alone when Carly came.

\- WBC and PT are elevated, and hemoglobins are a little low. It could be pneumonia, DIC...

\- It’s trauma-induced...

\- Trauma?

Carly sat down next to him.

\- Then coagulopathy is possible, making bleeding worse. You need to get the patient on phytonadione as soon as possible.

Shaun wanted to stand up and left, only to meet with the concerned and worried look of his ex-collegue:

\- Shaun, since you came here you have acted weird. Is everything alright?

Shaun hid his eyes away with his hands:

\- I’m fine, absolutely. Beside all, I have to meet Claire’s patient to inform them with that.

He stood up right after those words, then went straight forward to the room of Zack Cordell, the one who beated him up recently.

He wanted to show that he himself could control his own emotions and put away all of his private stuffs to deal with the patient.

\- Why are you here?

Zack gave him an unpleasant look. Clearly, he did not know that Shaun had saved him just one day ago.

Shaun looked at the chart, then said quietly:

\- I’m a doctor here.

Zack then rolled his eyes, when suddenly Shaun spoke up:

\- I wasn't supposed to be at the bar. I was supposed to be at a job interview. Dr. Glassman got me a job interview, but I don't want a new job, and people tell me that I have to move on, but why can't I just be sad and angry and...

He inhaled deeply. That pain. That _damn_ pain, it came back. He knew he did not have much time left before he passed out.

His mind was a race, thoughts and information just ran around. _It was too much information. Too much for a broken Shaun right now._

He hated the man sat in front of him, but he needed to save him, and that was all what Shaun knew.

\- It's not rhabdo. You need to get instant medication.

\- For what? Tell me, for what?

Shaun was trembling, the pain was too much to bear. He gathered his last energy left in his body and managed to spoke out weakly:

\- Tram...po...line...

Then he fell. He layed on the floor, hard to breathe, while his mind just raced faster and faster every second left.

And then, he felt it. He could feel it. And he eased right after when he felt that.

 _The scent of his lover, the arms of his lover,_ _and a worried voice rang on his ears:_

\- Shaun... Shaun! I need some help over here!

That was all what he could remember before he was pulled into darkness.

<><><><><>

\- Left hemothorax and grade 2 splenic laceration resulting from a rib fracture. Inserted a chest tube to reduce the blood pooling in the pleural cavity.

Neil sat next to Shaun, hands holding his, when he asked:

\- Who made him like this?

Claire just stood there before saying something.

\- Zack Cordell, the patient that he brought in. He was acting weird since he came here.

Neil signed. He knew from the beginning that Shaun hid something from him, but he could not imagine the truth that Shaun hid.

A rib fracture, with hemothorax and splenic laceration. And now Shaun was laying there, with a chest tube, weak and tired.

Neil hated Shaun for hiding this away, and hated Zack for beating his lover.

But more specifically, he hated _himself_ for not empathizing enough to realized that Shaun was lying.

\- I understand Claire. Now go back to your work.

\- Are you... gonna be alright?

Neil just shot Claire a look before saying, his voice remained pain and angry:

\- Sure Claire, I will be fine. Just go back to your work.

Claire nodded and left quietly, leaving Neil staying with Shaun.

\- Shaun, I’m so sorry.

He sat there until he was tired.

He wanted to help Shaun from the day Shaun was fired because of Dr. Han. He wanted to storm into Dr. Han's room, just to have a debate. If Marcus did not stop him, maybe he could also be fired with Shaun, too.

That did not disturb Neil. He would be welcome to move to another hospital, with Shaun of course.

\- Shaun, I can't help you. I made you become like this. I'm so sorry for that.

He listened to the soft sound of Shaun's breath, knowing that his lover would be alright, as long as silent time remained. But he and Shaun still had a long way to go, and these peaceful moments might be hard to find in the future.

_But who cared anyway?_

_Surely, he would stay by Shaun, forever. And nothing could break that vow._

_Even if they would have to face up with disasters, he would stay by Shaun until he died._

He looked at Shaun, love filled up in his eyes. Holding Shaun's hand, he placed a small kiss, knowing that his lover would not push it away, before falling asleep next to Shaun.

<><><><><>

When Neil woke up, it was already morning. The sun was sky-high, and Shaun’s eyes landed on him...

_Shaun’s eyes..._

Neil immediately sat up, this action cause Shaun to chuckle a little.

\- When did you wake up?

\- Just a few minutes before you.

Neil sighed gratefully. Suddenly Shaun wanted to move.

\- What do you want to do, Shaun?

\- Zack, I need to talk to Zack. They give him wrong treatment!

Neil holded Shaun, then hushed:

\- Claire found out what you wanted to say to Zack, and he has treatments now. He will be alright.

At that time, Shaun sighed out, then lay back to his bed.

\- Now tell me, Shaun. Why did you hide this from me?

Shaun avoided his eyes on him.

\- I didn’t want you to be worried about me. I would come to hospital after Zack’s treatment. I just... didn’t know that it gonna spread out so soon.

\- It’s dangerous for your life Shaun. And I would want you not to do that again. Alright?

Shaun nodded, then asked, with his cheeks blushed:

\- Can I... hug you?

Neil chuckled a bit at his boyfriend’s state, but soon sat next to him, pulled him into a hug and a slight kiss on his cheek.

\- Sure, you can do that whenever you want!

END


End file.
